Angels Deserve To Die
by Farsi the Paladin
Summary: [Oneshot] Vincent talks Lucrecia out of committing suicide.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of Squaresoft.

Summary: Vincent talks Lucrecia out of committing suicide.

Warnings: Mild language, angst and violence - Rated 'T' just to be safe.

A/N: Random one-shot song-fic-thing inspired by 'Chop Suey', by SoaD.

**Angels Deserve To Die**

_Wake up,_

_Grab a brush and put a little make-up_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Here you go, create another fable_

She was more than a slab of meat; she had a brain too. Hojo didn't seem to appreciate this, viewing her only as a vital part of his experiment. No one cared about her welfare anymore. As long as she passed the third trimester of her pregnancy, that was all that mattered.

_You wanted to,_

_Grab a brush and put a little make-up_

_You wanted to,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

_You wanted to,_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_You wanted to_

Her tattered, white lab coat fluttered round her bare ankles, as she slipped out onto the balcony and climbed onto the ledge. She was going to end this damned experiment herself. No child of hers was going to be treated like she had been over the past five months.

_I don't think you trust,_

_In my self-righteous suicide,_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

Looking down at the sheer drop, she felt dizzy. She sat for a while, trying to build up the courage to jump. Hojo would be up soon to conduct his weekly check-up, and to inject her with another foul dosage of Mako and Jenova's cells. Just the thought made her body tremble in disgust.

_Wake up,_

_Grab a brush and put a little make-up,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up,_

_(Hide the scars to fade away the)_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Here you go, create another fable_

If only she'd agreed to marry Vincent, none of this would have happened. It would be his baby she was carrying, and she'd be standing on the balcony in his embrace, instead of shivering against the cold, the freezing ledge unrelenting against her legs.

_You wanted to,_

_Grab a brush and put a little make-up_

_You wanted to,_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up_

_You wanted to,_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_You wanted to_

But she'd refused his advances, permitting Hojo to reduce her to the vessel for his prodigy. She hated herself, and she hated Hojo, but she felt only love for the delicate, little human life inside her. That was why she was going to jump. To protect her unborn baby, and to free them both from the marred life she was living.

_I don't think you trust,_

_In my self-righteous suicide,_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self-righteous suicide,_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

Summoning her strength, she didn't notice as Vincent slipped into her room. Silently, he made his way over to her, watching her every movement intently, preparing to leap forwards at any moment.

"Lucrecia." He spoke clearly.

She turned slightly, her pallid face lighting up.

"Vincent?"

He stepped forwards onto the balcony, his arms outstretched slightly.

"Please don't do it, Lucrecia." His voice was stern, but she could detect his unhappiness.

"I have to. My child deserves the life it can't have -"

"So you'll not grant it a life at all?" Vincent cut in smoothly.

She fell silent, turning to look back down at the ground.

"Lucrecia, it doesn't have to be this way. I will protect you both."

"I should have married you when I had the chance." She reflected wistfully, a low sigh of sadness escaping her lips.

"You still have that chance." He assured her softly, edging his way towards her.

She shook her head, laughing bitterly.

"I'm not fit to be your wife. I'm tainted, carrying the offspring of a madman. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to bring the child up as our own."

Vincent was behind her now, so close that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I said I'll protect you both." He repeated calmly.

A long pause fell between them, and eventually she swivelled round and embraced him, sobbing into his chest. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to the safety of her room, laying her on the bed. She continued to weep quietly, and Vincent leant over her, wiping away the watery pearls as they seeped from her eyes, hushing her.

"Hold me." She pleaded, pressing herself into his arms.

Obediently, he embraced her, cradling her gently as she sobbed into his chest like a lost child. Time passed, and her sobbing became shallow, ragged breathing. She was asleep.

Carefully, he laid her back on her patched mattress, tucking her up in the torn bedclothes. He got up quietly and shut the French windows to the balcony, locking them for good measure. As he turned to leave, she called out to him.

"Vincent."

"What's the matter?" he asked her tenderly.

She pushed herself up to look at him, her dainty brow furrowed in anxiety.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be on my own."

Her voice was barely a whisper, rasping and hoarse. He opened the door and looked out into the corridor, listening hard, for any sign of Hojo. Satisfied, he shut the door and strode over to Lucrecia, sitting down beside her. She smiled up at him, and he marvelled at how beautiful she was, life shining in her eyes.

"I want to run away with you, Vincent."

Nodding, he returned her smile, stroking her dishevelled hair lovingly. She shivered violently, the smile wavering on her lips.

"So cold." She huddled up into a ball under the duvet.

Vincent understood. He gathered her up in his strong arms and held her tight, whispering reassurances to her. It pained him to think what Hojo was doing to her and the baby, and he was revolted by the squalor that Lucrecia was made to live in.

Her ribs were prominent, even under her lab coat, her skin pulled taut over her shrunken frame. Vincent wished he'd brought his gun with him, so he could greet Hojo with it. Gods, how he hated that bastard.

Almost on cue, there was a sharp, purposeful rapping at her door. Growling angrily, Vincent let Lucrecia recline back onto her pillow, before getting to his feet and striding to the door. When he opened it, Hojo stepped back in shock, before bringing himself level with the Turk.

"What are you doing in the specimen's quarters?" he snapped.

_Specimen?_

Furiously, Vincent replied:

"'The specimen' has a name. And I've just been comforting her. She is pregnant, after all."

Hojo's eyes glinted dangerously behind his glasses.

"I'm well aware of her name and that she is pregnant, myself being the father -"

"Congratulations." Vincent cut in, snarling sarcastically.

"Get out. You are no longer permitted into this section of the mansion, nor are you permitted to make contact, verbal or otherwise, with the specimen." Hojo spat, pushing past rudely.

Brushing his arm in disgust, Vincent watched as Hojo marched over to Lucrecia and forcefully shook her awake.

"Wake up!" he barked irritably.

He removed a syringe from a pocket in his coat, checking the gradients and flicking it, finally nodding in approval. Lucrecia, who was now sitting up, watched Hojo fearfully, knowing what was about to happen. He reached out and caught her arm, twisting it slightly. Squeaking in discomfort, she rolled onto her back. Vincent's face became a grimace of horror as he watched Hojo insert the syringe into Lucrecia's spine, ignoring her pleas. Finally, he could bear it no longer.

"You bastard! Get off her!" he stormed over and yanked Hojo off by his lapels, raising his fist.

Hojo gave him a crooked smile, his dirty, yellow teeth bared in a snarl.

"Go ahead Valentine. No one's stopping you. Rest assured though, your career as a Turk will be over."

Vincent glanced at Lucrecia, sprawled listlessly on the bed, sobbing in pain.

_If I get kicked off the project, I can't protect her…_

Reluctantly, he dropped Hojo from his grasp and forced himself to turn and walk away.

"You've made the right choice." Hojo leered at him, before turning back to Lucrecia.

_I'll get even with you soon, Hojo._

In the library, Vincent replayed the last half hour in his mind, immersed in the thought of freeing Lucrecia from Hojo's sadistic, little experiment. He didn't notice Hojo slink in, his hand enveloped away in his lab coat. Vincent looked up suddenly, registering the skulking shadow almost at once.

"You!" he glared angrily at the scientist.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, Valentine." There was an amused note in his voice.

Vincent's eyes widened in horror as Hojo removed his hand, revealing Vincent's own gun, it's muzzle gleaming cruelly.

"You utter bastard!" he moved forward in rage, but stopped as Hojo cocked the gun.

"I can use this as well as you can." He warned the Turk. "You are no longer required on this project. Goodbye."

_Father, _

_Father, _

_Father, _

_Father_

He pulled the trigger, loosing a bullet into Vincent's body. Calmly, he watched as Vincent collapsed onto the floor, blood streaming from his inanimate form. Satisfied, he gave a curt, wry smile, before hauling the Turk onto the table, ideas forming in his mind.

_Father into your hands,_

_I commend my spirit_

_Father into your hands_

Upstairs, Lucrecia sank onto her mattress, the shot ringing out in the dark. Her only hope of happiness had been extinguished, and she was too weak to move properly. Already broken in body mind and spirit, her heart split too, causing the unrelenting floods to drain free, pouring down her lifeless visage.

_Why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes forsaken me_

_In your thoughts forsaken me_

_In your heart forsaken me, oh_

Hojo barely looked up from his latest project, as the haunting scream echoed around the ominous mansion.

Trust in my self-righteous suicide 

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

A/N: And so, it ends. Songs do weird things to people…Still, this is just to tide me over while I'm having total writer's block with my other FF7 fics. Sorry if the lyrics seem in a weird order…I just slotted them in where I thought they should go.


End file.
